Jurassic Park V - Terror of the Seas
My (Toothless99) fanfiction. The sequel to Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex. This takes place a year or so after it, and is set on Isla Nublar. =Story= Chapter 1 - Swimming Death In the rivers of Isla Nublar, a mighty beast was stirring, after years of sleep. 100 tonnes of swimming death was slowly awakening. 100 tonnes of swimming death with big, powerful jaws and big teeth attached. The monster rose to the surface of the water, and eyed the surrounding world. Then, it glided downstream, towards a unsuspecting Stegosaurus. Then, when it was within reach, it launched itself at the Stegosaurus, and the massive jaws closed on its helpless prey. Bones snapped under the force of the bite, and the entire Stegosaurus was dragged into the water, with little effort from the swimming monster. It swum away to a peaceful feeding spot, and everyone else was oblivious to its presence - the death of the Stegosaurus had been so quick, that no-one had seen or heard it. When it reached a large, deep lake, it sunk to the bottom and started ripping its prey into pieces. The Liopleurodon had awoken. Chapter 2 - The Study of Deinonodon In Colorado, USA, Dr Alan Grant had made another great discovery - more bones from Deinonodon. His team uncovered several ribs and veterbra, a lower jaw, a femur, a complete arm, two foot claws, and handful of teeth, and part of the snout. He arranged the bones on a large canvas, and got an idea, an inkling, of how big it was. He estimated it at four metres long, with a height of one-and-a-half metres. Grant could also tell it was a tyrannosaur, and one of the earliest, from the Jurassic, like Guanlong. This suggested it would have hunted in packs, though Grant had no evidence of this. Satisfied with the day's work, Grant helped the team wrap the bones in plaster, then the drove back to the village. Grant had dinner at the public canteen, and that night he went to bed very happy with the day's work. It took him little time to fall asleep, when he dreamt of Deinonodon, and how it would have looked in life. Chapter 3 - Hostage At midnight, Grant suddenly woke up. Someone jumped on top of him, and knocked the breath out of him. He felt rough hands grab him and haul him out of bed to his feet. Then he was punched in the lower stomach, and double over. He felt a tarpaulin being thrown of him, and he was carried outside, where he didn't know. Then he was bundled inside something, and he felt the tarpaulin being tied to the ground. Then the sound of spinning rotors reached his ears, and he realised he was trapped in a helicopter. He felt the familiar sensation as the helicopter took off, and knew there was no chance of escape. Grant tried to get comfortable, but was unable to, due to the restraints on the tarpaulin. Whoever was holding him captive must have seen or heard him, because the tarpaulin was lifted off him. But relief turned to despair as he felt his hands and feet being tied together. Then he found himself tied to a chair, facing away from his captors, who he had yet to see. Then he was suddenly blinded as a light was turned on inside the cramped cabin. When Grant was sure his captors had turned away, he tried to twist the chair round by shoving his weight to one side. It turned, but made a loud squeaking noise, causing his captors to turn and stare. At last he could see their faces. One of them, that appeared to be the leader, had a large, bushy, red beard, that was very unkempt. He had piercing ice-blue eyes, and his face was freckled. He wore a belt, and attached was a gun holster - with a pistol inside. Grant knew in an instant not to argue with them. "Our... guest... seems to be curious about... what's happening," the bearded man said, taking his time to consider some of words. "Well," he continued, "We here would like to... visit... Isla Nublar. And since we know that it's technically illegal, we decided to bring you along as a... guide... so that if we're caught, we can blame you, quite frankly." Grant was just about to reply when the red-bearded man said, "Gag." One of his men responded instantly, and stuck some duck-tape over Grant's mouth, preventing him from speaking. This seemed to be the end of the conversation, as the chair was turned back round, and its legs were glued to the floor. Grant wasn't particularly happy, but at least he now knew what was going on. Chapter 4 - Liopleurodon vs T-Rex Several hours later, the helicopter touched down on Isla Nublar. The sound of the rotors slowly died down, and Grant was untied and roughly manhandled out, onto the rough terrain of the jungle. A pistol was pointed at his head. "Visitor Centre," the red-bearded said gruffly. Grant understood and started to lead the way. Little did they know he was leading them to some carnivore hunting grounds.... They passed a river, and a T-Rex burst out of the trees. It lunged at them, and Grant dived out of the way. Or tried to. One of the gangsters grabbed him and held him in the path of the T-Rex. At the last minute, he ran out the way, leaving Grant in the T-Rex's firing line. Grant was sent flying into the shallow waters of the rivers. The splash alerted a monster - the Liopleurodon. Grant saw its shadow, and had a brainwave. He stood up, and waved at the T-Rex. Enraged, it charged. As it splashed into the shallows, Grant ran out. Then he turned to watch the clash of the titans. The Liopleurodon exploded out of the water, and clamped his jaws round the upper thigh of the Rex. It thrashed it head, ripping meat. The T-Rex roared in pain, and yanked its leg free. Then its own jaws grabbed the Liopleurodon's snout. In response, Liopleurodon dived underwater. The T-Rex's head was pulled under the surface, and it started to choke. T-Rex quickly released it jaws and backed away. The Liopleurodon advanced, and leaped up. Its jaws locked around the T-Rex's underbelly, and dragged it down. As water clogged its breathing tubes, the T-Rex began to drown. It made one final effort to free itself, and failed. Grant watched, horrified, as the dead T-Rex was ripped to pieces by the amazingly powerful jaws of the Liopleurodon. He was still staring when the gangsters grabbed him again, and his hands were tied behind his back. "Moving on," the leader commanded. Chapter 5 - The Visitor Centre Grant was still reeling with shock from the battle. He now knew how truly ferocious a Liopleurodon could be - and to it, they would be little more than a light snack. All thoughts of leading the gangsters into danger had gone up in a puff of smoke with that titanic battle. He just got away from the river and headed towards the visitor centre. It took a while to get there, longer than normal due to the fact he had originally be leading them away from it. But now he headed for it as fast as he could. They faced little danger on the journey - once, an Ornitholestes leaped out at them, baring its teeth, but it soon scampered away, leaving them to continue their journey. After this, they thankfully didn't encounter any more predators. Soon the gunmen could see the Visitor Centre, and they rushed on, ahead of Grant. Grant was just about to run, when one of them turned round, and pointed his pistol at him. Reluctantly, Grant followed them. The gunman let him catch up and overtake him, them walked along behind him, gun always aimed at the back of Alan Grant's skull. When they entered the visitor centre, they arrived in a large lobby, furnished lavishly with thick, soft carpets and deep, comforting armchairs. A crescent shaped wooden desk dominated one wall, with a swinging section as a door to get in. The bearded man and his colleagues headed straight there, but unfortunately, they left one of them to guard Grant. The bearded man started searching the many drawers in the desk. He rifled through the papers on the surface, but clearly didn't find what he was looking for - whatever that was. They continued searching for five minutes, and still found nothing, so they entered the next room. Grant was made to follow. They did the same routine sort through that room, and the next, and the next, but every time, the bearded man was unsatisfied, and they moved on. But then, there was the rumble of thunder, and fork of lightning... and rain started to pour down. It was quickly sloshing round the outside of the visitor centre at ankle height. Grant suddenly went pale. "What?" the bearded man asked. "The water," Grant began. "The island's flooding. And once the water's deep enough..." He trailed off, and the gunmen suddenly realised. "The monster," their leader began, "will be able to swim around freely." Grant nodded. In an instant, one of the men got out a mobile phone. He flipped it open... and cursed. "No signal," was all he said. Chapter 6 - The Rising Sea There was little more to do than watch the see rise. When it reached head-height, the bearded man commanded them to go up, but not Grant. He was willing to sacrifice one of his men to keep Grant downstairs, and he did. When they were all upstairs, though, Grant made a move. He walked round so he was facing away from the guard, but was just in front of him. He stood there for a few seconds, then kicked the guard's shin. He moaned in pain, and brought his gun up. Grant quickly knocked it out of his hand and grabbed his arm. Then he twisted it behind his back, and shoved the guard into the desk. He fell onto it, send papers flying. Through that storm, Grant advanced, with the gun his guard had dropped. The guard remained still as Grant advanced. But rather than shoot him, Grant got closer and closer, and then whacked the guard on the side of his head with the handle of the gun. The guard collapsed, unconscious. Grant then pulled him round, inside the desk, and shoved him under the protruding table top, where no-one would see him. But the sound of the battle brought the rest of gangsters running. Grant quickly locked himself in the desk, using it as a barrier. Some of the guards seemed to realise it would take ages to get him out, and by then the sea might be monster-infested, so most of them tramped back upstairs. A few stayed, making Grant's plan backfire, and he was trapped as they vaulted over the wooden table top. Grant was able to down one with a punch to the lower stomach, but soon three others had overwhelmed him. Then, the big, red-bearded man entered the room. "Trying to escape, huh?" he said, unimpressed by Grant's effort. Grant was going to reply, but then his mouth went dry, and all he could do was point. The gangsters turned... and wished they hadn't. The Liopleurodon was approaching through the water. For those downstairs, it was too late to reach higher ground. They would have to face the monster's fury.... Chapter 7 - Escape They watched the monster swim towards them, seemingly unbothered by the glass wall in front of it. And it had no reason to be bothered. It crashed straight into it, sending shards of glass flying. Water poured into the room, and the whole wall the Liopleurodon had hit fell down, the sharp glass fragments glittering as they fell. One cut Grant's cheek, but the gangsters didn't fare much better. All of them still downstairs had attained an injury of some sort from the falling glass. But then the Liopleurodon moved in. It had been held back for a while, waiting until the water inside the Visitor Centre was deep enough for it to enter. It was now, and everyone had to swim for their lives. One good thing about the rising water was that they could now swim right over the desk - infortunately, so could the Liopleurodon. It entered the building, and gobbled down one of the gangsters whole. It ate another two, before it exited the building. Unfortunately for Grant, the red-bearded man hadn't been eaten. "Higher ground," he commanded, almost out of breath, and numb from the cold. "Someone keep Grant down here," he added. Typical, Grant thought. He's still willing to risk lives keeping me in danger. And the Liopleurodon was back soon. Its monster jaws opened, and it swallowed Grant's guard. Despite the danger, Grant struck out swimming away from the building, trying to escape the gangsters, and the Liopleurodon. Just before he went numb with cold, he was able to grab a tree, and haul himself into its upper branches. It had stopped raining, and the water didn't reach here, but it was a good 10 metres deep, easily deep enough for a Liopleurodon to swim around in. He knew most of the island would be underwater, except for some upper floors and high mounds. The rest of it would look just like this - the top of trees, poking out the water. It would be all that distinguished the island from the open ocean. Grant shivered as the Liopleurodon passed underneath him. Chapter 8 - Megalodon Grant, still shivering with cold, worked his way from tree to tree, trying to get as far away from the gangsters as possible. On more than one occasion, the trees were too far apart, and he had to swim for a few seconds. But a few seconds is long enough for the Liopleurodon to swallow me, ''Grant thought. Still, each time he made it to the next tree safely. Once, he passed a floundering Carnotaurus, and watched, shocked, as the Liopleurodon swum quickly and quitely up from beneath it, and hit it with enough force to send it several metres above the water level. In fact, its long, armoured tail hit Grant's arm, and he momentarily lost his balance, but managed to recover it before he fell in. The Carnotaurus fell back down, straight into the jaws of the Liopleurodon. It was a horrific sight, seeing the dinosaurs outcompeted by a monster carnivore from the sea. But Grant continued onwards, and was convinced he was far away from the gangsters - until he heard shouting nearby. "There he is," someone cried, and he recognised it as the red-bearded man. Just what Grant needed. He decided there was only one method of escape, and that was to hide where they would least expect him to - the water. He jumped down from the tree, but made a loud splash as he did so. "In the water," another gangster shouted. Grant heard several splashes - he counted them to find out how many gangsters were chasing him. More than he expected - ten. As he swum, he considered this. How many had he guided? Ten, at most. And at least four of them had been eaten by the Liopleurodon. It must have been a set-up, he decided. While he had led some gangsters, reinforcements had been following. He was wrenched from these thoughts by a scream. It was one of the gangsters - Grant turned round to see him ripped in two by a massive shark. Megalodon. Grant swum as fast as his limbs would allow him to, and grabbed a tree branch. He hauled himself out of the water and watched the carnage below. The gangsters still thought Grant was in the water, and their leader was willing to stay down there looking for him, despite the danger. Another scream, and the lower half of a second gangster was left bobbing in the water, which was now stained red with blood. The red-bearded leader seemed to realise it was no good looking for Grant, and told his men to climb a tree. Two were dispatched by the Megalodon before they could climb to safety, and another was ripped from his tree, leaving four gangsters and the leader. And, quite by chance, one of the gangsters picked the same tree Grant was on. Chapter 9 - Treetop Combat When the gangster reached the branch Grant was on, Grant punched him in the face. The gangster held on, and whipped his hand out at Grant's ankles. Grant toppled, and also grabbed onto the branch. The gangster called his fellow gunmen, saying he'd found Grant, then launched a swinging kick at him. Grant moved out of the way, and slammed his knee into the gangster's stomach. The plan backfired, though, when the swinging gangster came back round and collided with Grant. One of Grant's numb hands slipped of the branch, leaving him dangling by one hand. The megalodon was beneath them anticipating an easy meal. As the gangster launched the finishing kick, Grant moved his body sideways and grasped the branch with his other hand. This shifted his body out of the line of the kick, which the gangster had done so hard, that when it missed he swung further than he had planned to, and one hand slipped off the branch. Taking advantage of this, Grant lifted his knee and connected it with the gangster's stomach. His second hand lost its grip on the branch, and he fell down, into the jaws of the megalodon, with literally jumped out of its mouth, to close shut on his waist, tearing him in two. Grant turned away from the gory scene. However, this meant he was facing away from the advancing gangsters, who were answering their comrade's cry for help. The red-bearded man, who was furious, launched himself at Grant and shoulder-barged him off the branch. However, he too fell in. In an instant, the other gangsters had their guns out and were shooting into the water, keeping the Megalodon away from their leader. But the Megalodon just got annoying. It leaped out of the water and bit a branch that two gangsters were sitting on. The branch snapped in two, and the gangsters fell into the water. The megalodon hit the water with a mighty splash, and ate them both. While all this was happening, Grant was swimming for his life in the freezing cold water. Unfortunately, the red-bearded man was chasing him. But when he heard more screams, and then silence, he knew no-one else would survive the night. Chapter 10 - Raptors After half an hour's swimming, Grant found the top of a hill poking out the water. Using his last remaining strength, he hauled himself up to dry land. He was aware of splashing behind him, and decided it was the red-bearded man. When the splashing continued, and became more frantic and urgent, Grant changed his mind, and turned round to look. The water was fairly clear, so when he saw the red-bearded man splashing the water, he also saw that one of his feet was entangled in seaweed, preventing him from moving. He then saw his source of urgency - Liopleurodon, approaching though the water. Grant would have helped him, despite their differences, but he knew he didn't have the energy, and that if he tried, they would both die. So he just lay on the shore, exhausted, and recovering from the swim. The Liopleurodon swum up behind the red-bearded man, and swallowed him whole, finally eliminating the gangsters. This was good news for Grant, as now the only enemies were the dinosaurs and sea monsters. And he would find out in the morning that danger was much closer than he could have thought.... As he woke up, Grant thought he heard strange clicking noises, like communicating raptors. Then he swore to himself for being so stupid. The raptors must have come here for sanctuary too, which meant there might also be more dinosaurs on this island.... Grant's worst fears became even worse when one raptor poked its head through a thicket, and stared right at Grant. It quickly called its pack, and Grant could only guess what it was saying: ''Breakfast's served! Grant got to his feet and dived into the water. He struck out swimming, aware of the raptors following. Then, he heard a raptor squeal, and turned to see Megalodon ripping it to pieces. If he had turned round earlier he would have seen the Megalodon slam into the raptor from below, sending it flying upwards, then catch it again in its deadly jaws, before ripping it to pieces. The rest of the raptors quickly retreated, and Grant grabbed an nearby tree branch. Then he climbed higher up the tree, to ensure the Megalodon couldn't get at him. Chapter 11 - Back at the Visitor Centre An hour later Grant decided it was safe, but as he climbed from tree to tree, he knew hunger was taking its toll on him. He had last eaten 36 hours ago, which was a long time, especially since he had burned so much energy swimming and running. But still he moved on, heading back towards the visitor centre, in the hope that the higher floors were dry and dinosaur-free. If that were the case, it would be his only sanctuary. As he continued towards the visitor centre, he had one close call with Tylosaurus, a giant mosasaur. It leaped out the water at him, and bit the branch he was on in two pieces. Luckily, he was able to transfer to the next branch before he went down with it. Then he climbed up to safety, and waited for a while, before climbing back down and moving on. Soon after he arrived back at the visitor centre. To reach the stairs he had to swim for a bit, and, fortunately, there were no sea monsters about, so he survived, to reach the upstairs floor. As he suspected, it was empty, and dry. He got out his phone from his pocket, but, like the guard yesterday, he got no signal. Yesterday seemed so long ago. Grant entered the next room, which, again, was abandoned. He examinied a few drawers, but found nothing useful, and passed a cupboard. He didn't see someone come out from behind the cupboard. He was only aware of their presence when a hand grabbed him and covered his mouth. "Don't move," the voice whispered. Chapter 12 - An Old Ally The voice sounded vaguely familiar to Grant, but he couldn't place it. "Now turn around, slowly," the voice whispered. Grant did, and got a bit of a shock - it was Jade and Rich. Hesitant at first, but gaining confidence, Grant said, "How did you get here?" "Er," Rich began, "We were investigating an abandoned helicopter when it took off," he said hopefully. Grant didn't seem convinced, but didn't say anything. Not for a moment, until he asked, "Why do we have to be quiet?" "There are Troodons through the next door," Rich explained. Chirruping and clicking from the next room confirmed this. Grant decided it was best to stay where they were. At least here was dry. But it wouldn't be safe for much longer... SMASH! The glass wall shattered as a Troodon charged into it. Soon the pack, five Troodons, were all through the hole, and circling Grant, Jade and Rich, blocking any escape routes. One of them mock charged, and scared Rich and Jade into suddenly backing down. This is what they wanted, as the Troodons behind them lunged. One of them grabbed Rich's wrist in its jaws, but Rich wrenched it free, and Troodon teeth fell to the floor. The raptor coming up from behind Jade lifted its sickle claw and cut from the thigh to the ankle. Jade collapsed, unable to stand, but Grant whacked the Troodon with his bag, sending it skittering away, across the floor. Rich hit another with his bare hands, and it fell to the ground. The two remaining raptors grouped together, preparing to attack. They launched themselves into a run, and collided, one with Rich and one with Grant, causing them to fall to the floor. There they had to ward of the Troodons' claws and teeth using their bare hands. Somehow they managed for long enough for the Troodons to give up and try a different method. But as Grant and Rich stood between the Troodons and the exit, the Troodons seemed to look past them, and scatter. Grant and Rich turned, to see the Liopleurodon bobbing in the water, waiting for them to come to their doom. They were trapped. Chapter 13 - Liopleurodon vs Megalodon "What do we do?" Rich asked. "Well, we don't go swimming," Grant said. "That thing ate a T-Rex." "There is a back exit," Jade pointed out. "There is?" Grant and Rich asked. Jade explained she had seen it when they had been exploring the building. "Then let's go," Grant said. As they left, with Jade leading the way, the Liopleurodon silently glided away, round the visitor centre. Jade led them through a maze of rooms, including the one the Troodons were hiding in. But the Liopleurodon had scared them, and they didn't attack, so Grant and the twins got through safely. "Here we are," Jade said, as the stairs sloped down into the water. "Quickly, then," Grant said, and they rushed down the stairs into the freezing water. They all struck out swimming, and kept up with each other, Jade and Rich being as good swimmers as Grant. But the Liopleurodon had rounded the visitor centre and was closing in. Grant got the twins to grab a tree and climb up, then he followed. But they were in for a shock when a Megalodon arrived on the scene as well. Grant prepared for a battle every bit as ferocious as the T-Rex vs Liopleurodon, only this time the predators were more evenly-matched. Liopleurodon still had a size advantage, but that was about it. The battle begun. The Megalodon shot at the Liopleurodon, striking its underbelly and locking on its jaws. The Liopleurodon spun round, similar to a crocodile's death roll, and shook the Megalodon off. Momentarily disorientated, it was an eay target for the massive jaws of Liopleurodon. The Liopleurodon grabbed it in the middle, and shook it around, using its massive power to lift it out of the water, and drop him back down. Then the Liopleurodon ripped the Megalodon's tail off using its massive jaws. It swallowed the tail, then moved in again. But the Megalodon rolled out of the way, and struggled to launch its own attack, but without its tail it was slow. The Liopleurodon batted it away with an enormous flipper. Beaten, the Megalodon retreated. But it didn't get far. A Tylosaurus arrived and started snapping at its flippers, disabling it even further. More of its siblings arrived, and ate the Megalodon arrived. One of them squealed as the Liopleurodon sneaked up on it and ripped it in two with its massive jaws. It swallowed the tail half. As one, the Tylosauruses swum away, and the Liopleurodon followed, leaving just the dying Megalodon, who had, for the first time, been outmatched by a larger predator. Chapter 14 - Receding Floodwaters In the tree, Grant watched the sea monsters swim away. Then he watched the dying Megalodon, until it finally breathed its last breath and sunk below the waves. However, Grant was despairing of ever getting off the island. Rich got a phone out. "You won't get a signal," Grant stated. "We will," Jade said. "The phone's encrypted. We'll always get a signal." "And that comes from..." "We have our resources," Jade said, unwilling to go into greater detail. Grant didn't press her, and watched as Rich dialled a number. Then Rich was speaking to whoever he had called. Grant could only hear Rich's side of the conversation. "Yeah, Isla Nublar... Just me and Jade, and Dr. Grant, who took us to Sorna... Yeah, flooded at the moment... Very dangerous - sea monsters roaming... OK, see you soon," Rich closed the phone. Grant was curious who he had called, and Rich explained it was their father. But this meant they had to spill the beans. "He's an ex-SAS soldier," Rich said. Grant didn't seem overly surprised. They sat in the tree for a while, but then, Grant noticed something. Something curious, and strange. Then he realised something. He quickly told Jade and Rich. "Hooray!" they cried. For what Grant had noticed was that on the trees there was dark, soaked bark, up until a certain point, when it became dry. So the water was receding, revealing its previous high point. There was no sign of the Liopleurodon, and Grant guessed it had worked out the floodwaters were receding, and retreated to where the rivers would be, to avoid being beached. At last, they could leave. Chapter 15 - One Final Clash Within minutes helicopters were flying round the flooded island, but they were unable to land, because the water was still to deep, and they didn't dare send in any lifeboats or submarines, in case they were attacked or stranded. But, slowly, the waters were returning to the rivers, lakes and the sea. But the forest still had one more challenge to throw at Grant, Jade and Rich. Not far off, an Acrocanthosaurus, which could now stand on two feet, sniffed the air, and picked up the scent of Grant and the twins. It waded towards the smell, licking its lips in delight... With the water now at ankle-height, helicopters could land, and rescue teams were dispatched, just in case any gangsters had survived. Jade and Rich embraced their dad. Minutes later, a great cheer went up as the last water returned to the rivers, making Isla Nublar a dry-ish island once again. This also made moving around easier for predatory dinosaurs. "Let's get off this island, then," John Chance (Jade and Rich's father) was saying. He was interrupted by a loud noise. A roar. The helicopter he had arrived on was sent skidding towards the group. All of them - Grant, Chance, Jade and Rich, were slammed to the floor. Luckily, none of them were seriously injured, or pinned down. Now they were able to see the attacker - an Acrocanthosaurus. Saliva dripped from its mouth. Then it charged, powerful legs propelling its 6-tonne body towards the group at top speed. Chance and Grant were knocked off their feet, into the helicopter. Jade and Rich were now ignored, as the Acrocanthosaurus closed in on their father, and Grant. But then, an equally large Carcharodontosaurus entered the clearing. The two predators squared up, then the Carcharodontosaurus roared. The Acrocanthosaurus roared back, and the predators attacked each other. There was a crunch as the Acrocathosaurus' jaws grasped the neck of the Carcharodontosaurus. The Carcharodontosaurus twisted its neck and freed itself. Then it grabbed the flank of the Acrocanthosaurus in its mouth, and ripped out a huge chunk of meat. The Acrocanthosaurus roared in pain, but didn't give up. It swung its massive tail, but it hit the helicopter, sending it spinning into the undergrowth, and knocking the Acrocanthosaurus off-balance. The Carcharodontosaurus took advantage of this, and charged into the Acrocathosaurus, which staggered back, and was only stopped from falling over by the dense wall of trees. In one last effort, the Acrocanthosaurus grabbed the Carcharodontosaurus' muzzle. It tore flesh and grazed bone, before letting go again. Then it crashed side-on into the Carcharodontosaurus, sending it staggering back into the clearing. Unwilling to risk further injury, the Carcharodontosaurus retreated, leaving the Acrocathosaurus to finish the humans. But John Chance wasn't done. He removed a pistol from his pocket and fired some shots near the Acrocanthosaurus. Warily, it too retreated. But there was still no way off the island - everyone else had left earlier, and their helicopter was broken. Suddenly, getting off the island didn't seem so easy... Chapter 16 - Moving Off "Right," said Grant. "How can we get off the island now?" No-one knew. Jade took out the encrypted phone, and tried to make a call. It took a while to get through, and was still waiting for a signal when a Caudipteryx burst out of the bushes and ran between the group, knocking the phone out of Jade's hand and into the undergrowth. Rich uttered a barely audible oath. Then, a shadow surrounded the group in darkness. They looked up, expecting to see a rescue plane. Instead, they saw a Quetzalcoatlus. It had a wingspan of 13 metres, which had fooled them into believing it was a small plane. Squawking, it descended straight at them... and straight past them, before picking up an unwary mammal. Then it took off. Of course, Grant thought. They don't eat large animals. But things were getting desperate now. And they were only about to get worse. ---- As the helicopters flew home, Dex Halford realised that John Chance and his children were missing. They radioed through to the main helicopter. All they got was static, and the helicopter train continued away from the island. Dex Halford tried once to turn back, but another helicopter used the built-in gun it was provided with, and nearly hit the rotors. He quickly decided he would have to leave them behind. Chapter 17 - The Gangster's Story There was a rustling in the bushes. Grant and the Chance family stood still. Someone emerged. The leader of the gangsters. half-blinded, bleeding, and staggering, but the same person none the less. And he had a gun. An automatic rifle. "Don't move," he croaked. John Chance had a gun as well, though. He raised it. Crack! A single shot. Chance was down, blooding pouring from his shoulder. Jade and Rich huddled over him, while Grant faced the gangster. "I saw you die," he said. "But I am here now. I did not die," the gangster replied simply. "You were swallowed by a Liopleurodon!" Grant said, his voice rising, perhaps in fear. "But I am here now. I did not die," the gangster repeated. He spoke quietly, with a ghostly edge to his voice. Before Grant could reply, he started talking again. "I will share with you my experience. If you listen," the gangster said. Grant was silent. "I was tangled up in seaweed, my foot caught so that I could not swim any further. The Liopleurodon was coming. I took one look at the cavernous jaws, and knew I needed to get away. Though you did not see, I looked at you. I looked for help." He spat the last word out, as if he was blaming Grant for it all. "I got none. I was underwater. The mouth of the monster was surrounding me. the jaws closed, but I still lived. I struck out at one of the teeth. It wobbled slightly, but held firm. Angry, the Liopleurodon tossed me around in its mouth, throwing me against its tooth. They cut my clothes and skin. But I was desperate. I kicked, but the Liopleurodon wasn't bothered. It opened its mouth, allowing me to get half way out, but then shut it again. It was a few seconds of agony, before I was tossed back inside its mouth" He lifted his shirt, revealing deep punctures in the skin and muscle. Grant winced, but the gangster continued regardless. "It tried to swallow me, but I hung on. Finally, it gave up, and let me out. As it went, it hit me round the head with its tail. I was underwater, unconscious. Somehow I floated to the surface, and I woke up spluttering, spitting water out my mouth. Weary and bleeding, I swum for the nearest shore. I hauled myself onto land, and waited. The water drained away, and now I come for my revenge." While he had been telling the story, he had swivelled the gun to point at Grant.... Chapter 18 - Shot "Now," the gangster croaked, having finished his story. "Get me off this cursed island." "You brought me here in the first place," Grant said angrily. "And we're stranded ourselves!" "A likely story," the gangster said, unconvinced. "I'll exact my revenge early, then." The gun was aimed at Grant's forehead, and the gangster's finger was on the trigger. The gun fired. Alan Grant ducked down, and a stream of bullets passed inches over his head, peppering a nearby tree with holes. Grant kicked the gangster in the legs, knocking him to the ground. Grant grabbed for the gun, but the gangster still held it. They fought over the gun, each wanting it in their posession. The gangster got his finger on the trigger, and activated the gun. Bullets sprayed out, and Grant felt unbearable pain as they ripped open his side. Blood and organs spilled out. Two minutes later, he stopped breathing. Rich had watched this happen, and told his father. Using his left arm, the undamaged one, he shot the gangster twice in the head with his pistol. "It's too late," Jade said. "He's dead." She was right. Grant was dead. ---- Dex Halford sat in his office, getting worried. Chance still wasn't back. He was going in. Now. He got up, and exited his office. The corridor outside was long, with red wallpaper, carpet and paint. Dex turned round, ready to head for the helicopter launch pads... and found someone standing in front of him. A tranquiliser dart was aimed at his chest. Dex couldn't even utter a cry of protest before the dart embedded itself in his torso, and he was out cold in less than a second. Chapter 19 - The Sinister Plot Dex woke up, feeling groggy. He opened his eyes, with some effort, and found himself in a cell. It was small, about 3 metres cubed. It was also bare, with no decoration, or any furniture. The walls were perfectly smooth, and a small barred window, about 20 centimetres high, was embedded in the wall at about 2 metres up, just low enough for Dex to look out. He peered out through the bars, and realized he was underground. The window was a ground level, and he could see the feet of people, walking around in what appeared to be a kind of courtyard. Everyone was wearing soldier's boots, and Dex could feel that something sinister was going on... ---- Jade, Rich and their father stood over Grant, looking for some sign of life. There were none. It was certain. Grant was dead. "Now what?" Jade said, despairing. "We need to get off this island," their father said. "But how?" Jade asked, exasperated and desperate. "That I don't know," Chance said. "That I don't know..." ---- The guard came to deliver lunch. As soon as he entered the cell, Dex floored him with a kick to the abdomen. He quickly ripped of a piece of bread and ate it, but then he left, stopping only to take the guard's keys. Something was going on. He knew that. He just didn't know what, and he was planning to find out. Dex sneaked down the corridors, until he reached a door marked COMMANDER'S OFFICE. he put his ear to lock and, watching for any guards, listened in. And what he heard amazed him. "Is everything as we planned?" "Yes, sir." "Weather? In our favour?" "Yes sir." "Good. Grant is dead, now we just need the SAS soldier and his kids." "What exactly is the plan?" "It is obvious! Sometimes I do wonder with you! The rain is coming back and we re-flood the island!" "Oh." "So Isla Nublar is flooded again, and the Chance family perish." "I'll prepare the transport, sir." "Good work. Soon I'll have what I want..." There was a sinister chuckle. Dex suddenly heard footsteps. Guards. He sprinted down the corridor, and took some stairs leading upwards two at a time. He had to warn Chance. He had to. Dex burst out into the street, but heard an alarm go off behind him. Curses. They had discovered he was missing. In which case, they might assume he was onto them, which meant he had to get away fast. Head down, he ran for the helicopter launch pads... Chapter 20 - Pterosaurs When Dex arrived, he found Pterosaurs all over the launch site. But only large ones, like Pteranodon, Ornithocheirus and Quetzalcoatlus - large enough to stop a helicopter taking off... ---- The rain clouds returned. Chance had noticed it getting darker, and only now, as the rain came down, did he realise why. Jade and Rich looked up, but quickly looked down as their faces were pumelled with water. Water that was already at knee-height and rising rapidly. Primordial roars echoed across the island - the sound of Liopleurodon. And then - the squawking of Pterosaurs. Greatly puzzled, Jade and Rich looked up, despite the water pouring down. And there, on the horizon, was a helicopter surrounded by Pterosaurs. And as the helicopter got closer, Jade recognised a face inside... "Dex!" she cried. Her father looked up then, and saw him, coming to their aid as Isla Nublar went underwater again. But then a pterosaur got to close to the helicopter. The rotors ripped open its skin and mangled the wings, causing blood to rain down. However, this also sent the helicopter out of control, and it was about to crash-land, when... By some sheer fluke of luck, a Brachiosaurus raised its head, righting the helicopter, and allowing it to safely pick up John, Jade and Rich Chance. Epilogue As Isla Nublar flooded for the second time, Grant's body floated on the surface of the water, and currents carried it deep into the forest, where would it lay, undiscovered, for aeons. =Characters= Humans *Dr. Alan Grant *Gangsters *Jade and Rich *John Chance *Dex Halford Dinosaurs and other creatures *Liopleurodon *Stegosaurus *Guanlong (mentioned) *Deinonodon (mentioned) (fictional) *T-Rex *Ornitholestes *Carnotaurus *Megalodon *Velociraptor (identified as 'raptors') *Tylosaurus *Troodon *Acrocanthosaurus *Carcharodontosaurus *Caudipteryx *Pteranodon *Ornithocheirus *Quetzalcoatlus *Brachiosaurus =Behind the Scenes= '''Plot Design - '''So, for the second time T-Rex is outcompeted. I wanted a large predator, something really big, and I chose Liopleurodon. Then came the problem of it being an aquatic predator, and the only way to combat its restricted range was to flood the island, which I did. Near the end, a new, non-dinosaur antagonist seems to develop, though little is revealed about him/her. I felt that I had to include some raptors somewhere, but I only wanted to give them a minor role, and I gave them that in Chapter 10. I know this may be a bit of a spoiler, but it does seem that the gangsters and the new antagonist are related... I've recently changed the crappy ending to the story having realised it is next to impossible to flood an island, even the size of Isla Nublar. These changes may leave plotholes or similar, so tell me if you spot one. '''Grant - '''Yes, there is no trick. Grant is dead. The original plan didn't involve killing Grant, but, then again, it didn't involve raptors, Megalodon, the new antagonist, or Jade and Rich. In the end he was killed, but, hey, that's just life. '''Confrontations - '''You may have noticed there were lots of confrontations in this story - Liopleurodon vs T-Rex, Liopleurodon vs Megalodon, and Carcharodontosaurus vs Acrocanthosaurus. I do enjoy writing these scenes, and they involve relative danger for the cast as well. (Not all the time, but sometimes) '''Images - '''There are some custom-made images in this story, purely to decorate the writing. I do plan on adding more, though. =Prequel= Jurassic Park V is the second in my series of fanfictions. The first is Jurassic Park IV - Revenge of the T-Rex =Sequel= The sequel to '''Jurassic Park V - Terror of the Seas '''is Jurassic Park: Chaos. Category:Toothless99 Fanfiction